Bubbly
by jonascrazychicka
Summary: Claire is going to spend the summer with her dad.She is horrified at the thought.That is ofcourse until she meets the Jonas Brothers!But when she falls for Both Kevin and Joe-what will she do?REVIEW please!Is a lot better than it sounds.
1. Off to Los Angeles

I was never able to pick between Joe and Kevin.They were always my favorite Jonas Brothers.I am a HUGE Jonas Brothers fan.I was there when "Mandy" was a huge hit and when Joe was dating Aj Michalka(Very Lucky Girl)I love them so much and it is my dream meeting them.They are amazingly talented and great guys.I actually once had a dream about me meeting them and Joe and Kevin competing over me.But what happens when that dream,or nightmare I'm still not sure,comes true.

"Mom I am not going to spend the summer with that man!He's never been there for me ,why does he want to get to know me when I'm 16 and clearly don't need him?"I said."Claire that man is your Father.He tries his hardest to see you as much as he can.It's hard when his job is on the West coast and we don't live together anymore.He cant just quit his job.He works for a very important record company in Los Angeles."My mom said.She was always defending him.Even if she knew I was right.

Hi.I'm Claire and I'm 16 years old.I have brown hair and blue eyes and am 5'6 feet tall.My parents divorced when I was a baby and my mom got sole custody.My dad could have me in the summers if my mom said yes.Unfortunately,she said yes this summer.Summer was going to be horrible without my friends!

"Do you have any idea what record company your dad works for?"My mom asked with a smile that said that she knew something that I didn't.I hated that smile."No and I couldnt care less even if that man worked for Satan himself."I exclaimed.I went to my room and slammed the door.I wasn't usually a drama queen,but I was really mad."You'll be sorry that you didn't let me tell you."My mom yelled up the stairs.I rolled my eyes thinking it was somethin unimportant and dumb.How wrong could I get?

I went to my room and started packing.I was going to California tomorrow for the WHOLE summer...with my dad.But if my mom thought we were going to bond and i would come back to New Jersey being "Daddy's little girl", she was sadly mistaken.


	2. Meeting the Jonas Brothers

The next day

I was at the airport saying goodbye to my mom and my friends Nolise and Stephanie."Claire don't give me that look,I'm sending you for the summer not a lifetime.You are going to have a great time,Trust me!"My mom said with a little too much enthusiasm and that smile that I hated.The one that always mocked me."I am going to miss you guys so much.You too mom."I smiled."I am going to miss you so much sweetie.I love you Claire."She said with a tear in her eye.My eyes were moist but I hated to cry.

"Hey you never know I might meet the Jonas Brothers and elope with one of them."I said laughing.The chances of me meeting the Jonas Brothers were slim to none.We laughed and Steph said,"Fine but Joe is off limits you hear me?"She was always making jokes to make me forget about why I was sad."Yeah you never know."my mom said smiling.I did not like not knowing something.I guess I would find out soon enough what my dad and her were planning.

"We have arrived safley at Los Angeles,California.We hope you have had a great flight.Thanks for flying American Airlines."The annoncer said.I was here.And summer begins.

"There's my amazing daughter! How was your flight?"my dad said coming up to me.How could he possibly know if I was a good daughter?He barely knew me."Hey dad.It was just peachy."I said sarcastically.I guess he doesn't know sarcasm because he said nothing after that."So this is my apartment.Nothing fancy,but really cozy.This is where you'll sleep."my dad said."Ok.I'm going to call my mom."I said."All right.I was wondering if you wanted to visit my work tomorrow.I think it would be fun"he said with the same smile my mom had used about a million times.I'm sick and tired of all these secrets."That sounds great."I said with fake enthusiasm.I was going to fid out what all the secrets were about if it killed me.

The next day

I was ready by 10 and if I do say so myself,looked pretty good.Not that I had anyone to impress.As we approached his work,I took off my earplus sadly because it was my favorite JB song,"Goodnight and Goodbye".My jaw dropped.HOLLYWOOD RECORDS?AKA THE JONAS BROTHERS RECORD LABEL!Why hadn;t I thought of this before.Maybe I shoud've stayed home in summer school because it was so obvious.Mental note:If there was a class for common sense next year,I would be the first to sign up!

Maybe I would meet them!Maybe my dream would finally...maybe I should take a "get a clue" class along with the "common sense" one.I highly doubt that they would be at their record label this early."I want you to meet somebody in my office."he said. My jaw dropped for the second time in 5 minutes."Oh my god!"I said.Kevin Jonas with his beautiful hazel eyes were in my father's office."Hey I'm Kevin."He said with a sweet smile.As if I didn't know!"Claire,I am a huge fan."I said calming down and keeping my cool as my friends would have done in my place.Just then,My dad got a call and said he would be back in a little while.I fhe did this all for me,I was really grateful!

"So how old are you?"He asked."I'm 16."I said."Cool I'm 18." (Authors note:I have changed their ages so it wouldn't be weird.Joe is 17,Kevin is 18,and Nick is still 15.)he said.I was starting to get used to the fact that I was in a room with a Gorgeous popstar who just happened to be one of my idols.There was an akward pause that broke when I said,"Hey do you know where I can get some Starbucks?I am dying for some coffee and I've heard of your Starbucks radar." I said that and he blushed and because of that I blushed. Then we just laughed.It was like Dominos or something!After that everything went pefect.We talked and found out we had a lot in common.

"So where are your brothers?"I asked."Oh they'll be here any-"Kevin was interrupted by Joe and Nick Jonas."Hey Kevin and cute girl whose name I do not know."Joe said with a smile.These boys had some amazing pearly whites."I'm Claire.I am a big fan."I said blushing at the fact that Joe had called me cute."It's nice to meet you I'm Joe."Kevin looked a little jealous.Did he really like me?"And I am Nick." Nick said.yes it was official these brothers were GORGEOUS!"Hey Nick"I said."Well Claire is dying to get some Starbucks and I happen to know that there's one right across the street."Kevin said.Typical.Kevin loved Starbucks just as much as I loved it."You guys would be my saviors.I just need to ask my dad."I went and asked him and he said it was fine.I was going to have coffee with the Jonas Brothers.


	3. A talk with Kevin

**authors note:No one is reviewing!I feel sad.Take in mind that this is my first ever story and I am kind of proud of it because a lot of people at my school loved it.Thats why I put it up here.So please read and review!Tell me who do you want Claire to end up with?Kevin or Joe?Cannot be Nick because my friend Janice would KILL me!Enjoy**

"So where are you from?"Joe asked me."Oh I'm from New Jersey."I said knowing that they were from New Jersey too."Cool we're from New Jersey,too."Nick said.We had ordered coffee and i was happy once again."I hate to sound rude but,Joe what are you doing?"I asked.He was balancing a spoon on his nose.The better question would have been Why he was doing it."This happens...a lot."Nick said.We all laughed.

He was as crazy as I always thought he was.We started talking about our favorite ice cream when out of nowhere,Joe asked,"Do you have a boyfriend,Claire?"Kevin gave Joe a look."No I don't.Why?"I said fearing the answer."Umm... no reason I guess.You know me, curious and stuff."There was a long pause when Joe added,"AWKWARD." And we laughed again thanks to Joe."Joe you really are funny."I said.He smiled at me."So how about we get out of here and we go back to the Label.We'll give you a tour."Kevin said.Was this a dream?Do me a favor and Don't wake me up.

When my dad and I got back,it was around 9:00 PM had had such an amazing time with the Jonas brothers.They really were great guys.Nick was really cool and I could see him as one of my best friends.But Kevin...and Joe were a whole different story.I felt something with them that I hadn't felt in a while.But then again,why bother liking them when they probably could have any girl in the country?Kevin and Joe would never like me.I'm an obsessed fan girl that they hung out with to be nice.Nothing more.

"So how did you like spending time Nick,Kevin,and Joe?They seem to have really liked you."my dad said.Yeah right,I thought."I guess.Hey,who did this?You know arranging for me to meet them."I asked."Me and your mom did.I hope you enjoyed your day with them."He said.What a nice thing to do."Yes I did.Thank you so much."I said.But if he thought that he could bribe me with stars,he was wrong.My forgiveness can't be bought.

3 days later

I guess my dad was right because the Jonas Brothers did call me and asked to hang out.I said yes.(DA!)Today we were going to the park.We were walking around,when Joe and Nick decided to chase eachother around.Nick was closing in on Joe when some little girls noticed them."Oh my God Nick Jonas.I love you!!!!!!!!!"said a 7 year old who didn't even notice Kevin!What a little brat.Kevin and I went off to talk alone."Kevin,doesn't it kind of bother you that..."I didn't want to finish the sentence."That most of our fans prefer Nick and Joe over me?Yeah it kinda does.But it's not like they hate me.Some of them just don't like me as much."he said it a little sad.

"You're amazing Kevin.I never preferred anyone over you."I said."Thats because you're special."Kevin said smiling his gorgeous smile.I blushed and said,"Special?You mean like don't eat the paste special?"I said laughing."No like an amazing girl special."He said.I blushed even more and said,"You're so sweet."Kevin was a really great guy."Listen I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go on a date with me.Will you?"he asked a twinkle of hope in hie eye.I thought of Joe.Then I thought of how sweet Kevin was.They both were great guys.How was I supposed to say no to Kevin?How was I supposed to say yes to Kevin?


	4. A talk with Nick

**A/N:I'M am so happy I got reviews!Positive ones!I WILL start making these chapters longer.I promise.Thanks for the suggestions and compliments.Keep them coming.I want to work on my writing skills and I need some critique for that.I actually have about 20 pages in my notebook so there won't be a prblem in making the chapters longer.I'm on page 5.:)Enjoy oh I don't own the Jonas Brothers (Unfortunately ;) )or anything else**

"I would-"I was interrupted by a loud thud and Kevin and I looked back to see Joe and Nick running towards us with A LOT of girls running after them.Uh-oh!They had dropped a garbage can.Joe spoke gasping for breath."Girls...chasing...help...RUN!"He said.We all ran as fast as we could to the car."Step on it Kevin!"Nick said.When the girls were out of sight,we all were laughing hysterically."Do you guys do this everyday?What a rush!"I said still laughing."Just about.Our fans keep us in shape!'Joe said starting to breathe back to normal.

After that,we went to their house.They wanted to play a new song for me.They said they had played it in concert a couple of times and it was called "A Little Bit Longer".What _I _didn't tell them was that I has already heard "A little bit longer" and it was one of my favorites."Hi Mrs.Jonas!It's nice to meet you."I said."Oh hello Claire.It's so nice to meet you after the boys talking about you at dinner last night."She said.She was such a sweet woman!"You must be Frankie.I'm Claire."I said shaking Frankie's hand.He was so cute!"Hi Claire.My brothers talk a lot about you.Especially Joe and Kevin."Frankie said.I blushed a little and looked at Joe and Kevin.They laughed a little and looked at each other."Gee,I wonder why"Nick said sarcastically.What was going on?

We went upstairs and they played "a little bit longer".Their voices were all so amazing!"That was great!"I said."I'm glad you liked it."Joe said.He and Kevin hadn't stopped looking at me throughout the whole song.I was NOT interested in a Love triangle but that was exactly what I was getting."Nick,Kevin!Come help me with dinner.Don't bring Joe.You know what happened last time."Mrs.Jonas yelled from downstairs."Gosh you almost burn the kitchen down ONCE and suddenly,the kitchen is off limits."Joe said.I laughed thinking that was typical.Kevin looked really uneasy leaving me with Joe,but he did.

"So why did you keep staring at me during the song?"I asked wondering."Was there a reason not to?You're beautiful."He said."Flattering will get you everywhere.Just kidding"I said laughing."Aw man!But it's true."He said leaning in to kiss me."Joe,I have to tell you-"Kevin walked in."Whats going on here?"he asked looking hurt.I had been here week and I had fallen for 2 boys that were just about perfect."Joe what were you about to do?"Kevin asked."I was about to kiss Claire.Great timing by the way."Joe said."Come on Joe.You know I liker her."Kevin said."Wait rewind!Can you guys explain what is happening here?I'm having a blonde day."I said wanting an explanation."Well...we both like you,Claire.Who is it that you like?"Kevin said."I...I don't know.I like you both.I need time to think."I said."Take all the time you need.As long as you make the right decision in the end."Kevin said comforting me."Yeah Kevin's right Claire.Whoever you choose.We won't get mad."Joe said."Thanks guys.You boys are truly amazing."I said feeling a little better.

The only thing that I needed was to talk with somebody that I knew could help me.I said goodbye to Frankie,Kevin,Joe,and Mrs.Jonas."Claire are you Kay?What happened?Do you want to talk about it?"Nick asked quickly."Whoa take it easy.Sort of,a lot,and yes please!Can we take a walk to my house?It's not very far."I said.I needed to talk to somebody and Nick seemed like a good listener."Kevin and Joe both like me.Kevin asked me out and Joe almost kissed me.They asked me who I like and Nick believe me when I say I don't know!"I said all of that in about 2 breaths." now its my turn to say Whoa take it easy Claire!So you've got to choose?Who do you like more?"Nick asked like it was that simple."Like I said,I don't know!They're both such great guys.Nick Help!"I said.

"Claire calm down.Don't forget to take a breath!"Nick said trying to be funny.It worked."Very funny Nick!You know what,you're right!I need to calm down.I think I should get to know them more.Be friends and then see who i like more."I said happily.The plan was brilliant.Except of course,there WAS a big flaw in it.Of course,Nick being smart pointed it out."Good plan.Just one thing,what if you good become good friends with them and you still don't know?What happens then?'Nick said.I sighed and said nothing.I was done talking.When we got there,I said,"Thank you so much Nick!You are a really great person.I'll see you later."He said goodbye and I entered the apartment."Hey Claire!Were you out with the Jonas boys again.I'm glad you found friends here."my dad said."yeah me too"was all I said before I went in my room and turned my ipod on.All I wanted to do was think and listen to music.I was tired.


	5. Forgive and Forget?

**a/n:I really would like more reviews!I'm trying to catch up as fast as possible.So in this chapter I kind of make Miley look as if fame has changed her.Please no bashing me.I think Miley is all right but I'm definetly not a fan of her.I do liker her second album though!Once again,REVIEW please and Enjoy!I swear if the next chapter isn't longer,I will sleep on the floor!**

2 weeks later

"Joe come on!"I Yelled from downstairs."Kevin and Nick are waitin in the car.Do you want to go to Pinkberry or not?"I said knowing the answer was yes."Let's go!"he said finally coming down the stairs."What flavor do you guys want?"They all decided they wanted chocolate and ordered it."This is delicious!"Joe exclaimed."I'm just happy you're not balancing a spoon your nose...again."I said laughing.two weeks have passed like nothin and I had no idea who I liked more.I actually liked Kevin and joe more if that was possible!Nick got a phone call.

"Hello?"Nick said into his iphone which I envied very much."I got to take this."Nick said and left to the bathroom."Nick said."It's probably Miley.Honestly that girl won't let him breathe sometimes.We're friends with Miley.But fame has gotten to her head lately.She's still a good person."Joe said still eating his icecream."Nick used to have a crush on her,but she turned him down because she liked Codey didn't like her and she ended up with nobody.He's been over her for a long time but she doesn't seem to get that he doesn't like her like that."Kevin said."Poor Miley.No Nick or Codey.Well thats what she gets for turining down a Jonas as my friend Nolise would say."I said.

We looked at eachother."Well this is just Awkward."Joe said."Yeah it's the first time we've been alone since that night."Kevin said."yeah _that _night."I said."I don't mean to put any pressure on you but do you know who you like more?"Joe asked sweetly."Oh Joe if only I knew.I like you both and I don't want to tear you apart because if you two don't talk because of me,I'm going to be on that plane to New Jersey as fast as possible."I said."Is that a threat?because if it is,I am impressed."Joe said.We laughed.Just then,Nick came out."That was Miley.She wants to go out with me.I told her no.I am over her.I see her as a friend now."Nick said."Good for you Nick.You have to move on eventually."I said.

At the Jonas Residence

"So deja 'vu much?"I asked.Joe andI were alone once again.I was afraid that he might try to kss me again.I wa even more afraid that I might actually kiss back."Yeah except for the fact that I'm not going to try and kiss you.unless you want me to that is."Joe said moving just a little closer to me.Kevin and Nick would be up any minute.I didn't want them to see this.Especiall Kevin!"I don't know what I want.Or do I."I said feeling confused."Just so you know,whoever you choose,we'll always be friends."Joe said.Great he was sweet too.Why couldn't it be legal to marry two brothers?Part of me wanted Nick or Kevin to come in to stop what was about to happen.The other part of me,just wanted to kiss him!I guess that part of me won because in a moment,our lips met.It felt...right.

"Did you feel anything?"He asked hopeful."Sparks flew."I said laughing.Joe smiled happily.As much as I liked that kiss(I can officially say that Joe Jonas is a good kisser!How cool is that)I couldn't help but think about Kevin.I liked him so much.But I liked Joe,too!"Whats up,Guys?"Nick said coming upstairs with Kevin.When I saw Kevin,I immediately felt guilty.I couldn't loo at those beautiful hazel eyes without feelings sorry for what I had done.About an hour later,Kevin seemed to notice I was avoiding his gaze."Are you okay Claire?"Kevin asked."Kevin I have to tell you something that happened right now.Please don't get mad at me because I like you a lot."I said.Kevin looked at me.I looked at him and a tear filled my eye.I couldn't live with myself if he didn't forgive me.


End file.
